An increasing amount of information has become available over the Internet, which has led to the development of various resources such as, e.g., search engines, that may be utilized to obtain information. Finding particular information can be a challenging and time-consuming task. A software application for retrieving and presenting information resources on the Internet is referred to as a web browser or merely a browser. An information resource, e.g., a web page, may include one or more hyperlinks that enable users to navigate to other web pages or other information resources by activating their respective associated Uniform Resource Locators (URLs). A web browser usually displays a hyperlink in a distinguishing way, e.g. using a certain color or style. A hyperlink that has been previously activated during a session associated with a user is often displayed by a browser in a different color during a subsequent session associated with the same user, in order to provide an indication that the user has already requested to activate the link.